


CATastrophe Kid’s list of videos

by kopycat_101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cameraman!Nino, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Miracuclass bonding through Adrien's shenanigans, Social Media, Social Media AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, Youtube AU, Youtuber Adrien Agreste, Youtuber!Adrien, characters will be tagged as they appear, miracuclass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Adrien Agreste is a semi-famous teenaged Youtuber under the name CATastrophe Kid. His videos consist of wacky, but ultimately wholesome, hijinks at school.His classmates and peers seem to be used to his shenanigans, if not wholly resigned, at this point.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Everyone, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	CATastrophe Kid’s list of videos

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost complete control of my life, but I thought Adrien would make an amazing Youtuber with his wholesome chaotic-good energy. So this AU was born.
> 
> This first chapter is based on Anthpo’s video “Defending my high school as Ben 10”.

* * *

Defending my high school as Chat Noir

0:00/2:12

6,315,203 views ● May 8, 2019

* * *

…

The video starts, the camera looking down a long school hallway.

Very quickly, CATastrophe Kid runs in-frame from the left—a side hallway—and jumps in the air, clicking his heels together. He nearly overbalances, but stumbles forward in a jog, grinning and throwing an exaggerated peace sign at the camera.

“Ay, yo, whaddup?” he asks, dressed in all black, including little black cat ears in his blonde hair. A graphic appears on the right of the screen, a promo art of Chat Noir. The dialogue shows up on-screen in green text.

Without breaking stride, the teen goes on with, “It’s me: Chat Noir. I’m gonna do some…” he pauses, looking away from the camera slightly.

The camera takes the time to quickly pan down CATastrophe Kid, showing off the full Chat Noir costume that consists of very simple clothing—black skinny jeans, black shoes with taped-on cat claws, and a long-sleeved black shirt that clings to his torso.

The large yellow bell attached to his throat in a makeshift choker jingles a bit, as he goes on with, “Chat—Chat Noir stuff?” awkwardly. He then jogs away, the camera shaking slightly as it pans after him. The long, black leather belt that acts as a tail trails behind him.

* * *

The scene transitions with a shaking-camera effect to an auditorium. CATastrophe Kid, still dressed up as Chat Noir, is on the stage.

There is a large screen showing the opening of the cartoon series The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Edited into the video is the audio of said theme song. On the side of the large screen, CATastrophe Kid dances, doing various Fortnite dance moves.

Someone off-screen yells out, “Ay! Damn!” as the teenager awkwardly dances away to the opening theme song. The camera zooms in slightly as the teen attempts at a high kick.

* * *

The video cuts straight to CATastrophe Kid pointing at a mirror in the boy’s bathroom, above the sinks. There lies a large, toy ring sitting on the sill. It’s black with a green center, a black cat’s paw in the middle. In the background, the theme song still plays, but quietly.

“That’s the Cat Miraculous, bro! Holy… Yo, you see that, bro?” CATastrophe Kid asks as he points to the toy ring, the camera panning over to the right. There stands a bemused, smiling young man with dark skin, who’s wearing glasses and has a hairstyle with the ends shorn short. “You see that?”

“Yeah…?” the dark-skinned teenager asks, voice thick with amusement, walking across the frame and seemingly towards the exit, bookbag hiked up on his shoulder.

“Yo, holy shit,” CATastrophe Kid laughs, the video censoring out the curse word with a cat’s meow and a little graphic of Chat Noir’s head.

* * *

The next scene takes place in another school hallway. Two teenagers are walking down the hallway towards the camera, one tall with dark hair peeking out of the raised hood of a bright red hoodie. The second teenager on his right is much shorter, with red hair, bangs long enough to cover half his face. In the hands of the taller teen is an iced coffee, no doubt bought from the school cafeteria.

“Yo!” CATastrophe Kid yells, the dialogue popping up on screen. The camera zooms in on the two teenagers walking towards them. “It’s Ladybug!”

The camera pans over to CATastrophe Kid, who’s quickly walking over to the two teens. A graphic of official Ladybug art appears on the right of the screen.

The teen—who only vaguely resembles Ladybug, with the dark hair, red hoodie, red skinny jeans, and slim figure—calls out, “Ladybug?” back at CATastrophe Kid.

“You’re La—This guy’s Ladybug! Yoooo!” CATastrophe Kid calls out, sounding excited.

The redhaired teenager walks past, out of frame, as the dubbed ‘Ladybug’ stops in place. “Hey. How are you doing today?” asks the tall teen with a little smile, voice thick with amusement as he offers his hand to clasp CATastrophe Kid’s in a handshake.

“Bro, long time no see!” CATastrophe Kid gushes, leaning in for a swift side-hug, the other teen about two inches taller than him. “Holy crap, bro.”

‘Ladybug’ giggles, shaking his hand before letting it go. “You’re a beautiful man,” he says, half-joking, clapping CATastrophe Kid on the cheek, before walking on.

“Yeah, thank you—”

“Beautiful man,” the other reiterates, holding his iced coffee up to the camera in a salute as he walks past. The camera moves to pan after him.

“Love you, Ladybug!” CATastrophe Kid calls, the camera quick to pan back to him. “That there’s the real Ladybug! From the hit TV show: The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

The camera pans back to ‘Ladybug’, watching him walk away from behind. He’s laughing loudly as the redhead from before waits for him next to a classroom’s door, the text on-screen displaying ‘(Cute Laughter)’.

“Since when were you a superhero…?” the redhead asks his friend teasingly with a crooked grin.

“Oh, always!” the other teen is quick to say, the two boys laughing together. The screen says ‘(Even more cute laughter)’.

* * *

Scene cut to outside, in the parking lot, under the blazing sun.

CATastrophe Kid is standing on the right of the screen, smiling wide. On the left is a parked white car, a bemused-looking girl half-hanging out of the back seat with short red hair watching on as a tall, broad-shouldered teenager with tanned skin laughs at CATastrophe Kid. The taller teen is wearing a short-sleeved hoodie, dark hair cut short except for a dyed ombre patch that’s stylized up as an almost mohawk.

“Oh, shit, where the Cat Miraculous at?” the built teen asks, leaning down slightly to both laugh and look at CATastrophe Kid’s hands.

“Bro, it’s right here,” CATastrophe Kid says, brandishing his fist, where the large, fake ring resides.

The tanned teen laughs, clapping his hands together, seemingly delighted.

The scene cuts forwards a bit in time—still with the same people as before.

“So, are you gonna show us your attack?” the tanned teen asks, a hand propped on his hip.

“Yeah, I’ll do right now,” CATastrophe Kid promises, shaking out his arm. “Ready?” he asks, still brandishing the fake ring on his fist.

“Yeah, do it.”

CATastrophe Kid dramatically raises his fist, turning it into a clawed hand. “Cataclysm!” he crows, clawing at the air.

Then he jams his hands into one of his pockets and throws black confetti in the air. In those three seconds, a graphic of Chat Noir’s Cataclysm attack appears on the bottom right of the screen.

“Woah!” the built teen crows, dramatically throwing his hands up. “Oh my God!” In the background, the redheaded girl half-hanging out the car cackles.

* * *

CATastrophe Kid is now in front of someone’s car. His hands are splayed out, one on the car door of the driver’s side, the other clasping on the roof of the gray sedan.

“QUEENIE!” he yells into the rolled-down window, at a confused-looking girl, chubby-faced and with multi-colored dreads pulled back by a pink bandana. The camera slowly zooms in on the two of them.

“MY SISTER, QUEEN BEE! HAVE YOU SEEN HER?” he asks, dramatically loud. A graphic of Queen Bee appears on the right of the screen. The girl in the car turns her face away, clasping a hand to her mouth, looking like she’s barely keeping herself from laughing at his antics

* * *

“Yo, have you seen my sister, Queenie?” CATastrophe Kid asks a short girl with pink hair passing by him in the parking lot, reaching out to shake her hand.

“Yeah, she’s hot,” the girl replies casually, trying to untangle her hand from him, but the blonde holds on.

A silence falls between them for two seconds, as the pink-haired girl smirks at him, before detaching herself and running away from CATastrophe Kid, who breaks out into a run to follow her. The two weave around parked cars in the parking lot as they break out into a chase scene.

“Hey, you’re wearing Heelies, no fair!” the blonde hollers, as the girl gains ground.

* * *

Cut back to the girl with dreadlocks stuck in her car as CATastrophe Kid yell-asks where ‘his sister’ is.

“SHE’S BLONDE. HAS A PONYTAIL,” he says, as the girl is turned towards him, a hand covering her mouth as she throws her head back in silent laughter. “SHE’S ABOUT THIS TALL,” he goes on, gesturing to the level of his nose, as the girl collects herself. “HAVE YOU SEEN HER?”

A slight jump-cut to the camera zoomed in on the chubby-faced girl, staring at CATastrophe Kid like she doesn’t know what to do with him.

“Is she in your car?” he asks her, not waiting for a response as he says, “Lemme make sure,” and promptly opens the driver’s side passenger door.

“Excuse you…!” the girl exclaims, turning around in her seat, laughing as CATastrophe Kid crawls into the back seat.

She’s still smiling and laughing as it cuts to CATastrophe Kid crawling back out. “Queen Bee’s not in the car,” he tells the camera matter-of-factly.

* * *

Another scene in the parking lot. CATastrophe Kid has come up behind another teenage boy, tapping him quick on the shoulder.

The other boy in question is big and tall, with messily dyed hair. He whirls around, looking quite menacing, wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it.

CATastrophe Kid backs up quickly, hands spread out. “Surprise! It’s me, Chat Noir!” he says, sounding a bit nervous as the boy glares at him.

The camera zooms on the face of the intimidating boy, who blinks down at CATastrophe Kid blankly, before a smile breaks out onto his face, completely lighting up. He clasps the blonde’s hand, quick to bring him into a hug, clapping him heartily on the back.

The theme music intensifies as he pulls back from the hug. The bigger boy looks at CATastrophe Kid up and down, still grinning as he checks out his outfit.

Without a single word, the previously menacing boy turns around and jogs away, weaving around the parked cars. The camera cuts to him paused next to a black truck, turning back to wave at the camera. He was still smiling.

* * *

Three seconds of CATastrophe Kid dancing in the auditorium, in front of the screen displaying the opening to The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir, serves as a transition to the next scene.

The blonde is now in what appears to be a Science classroom, considering the large poster of Albert Einstein displayed against the back wall, next to a bright-orange emergency shower station. On his right are large cabinets, locked with small padlocks.

CATastrophe Kid moonwalks backwards, the belt making up his tail swishing back and forth.

“Hey baby,” he starts, the camera zooming out to show the blonde pausing next to a two-seater work desk. A girl with dark hair pulled into pigtails is hunched over her sketchbook, a huge open bag of markers next to her on the desk.

She looks up him, confused, as he goes on with a cheesy, “You want me to transform into boyfriend material?”

He raises his fist and fiddles with the toy ring, the sounds of the Cataclysm edited in. The camera pans to him as he makes the motion of ‘activating’ his ring, then brings his hands up to claw at the air, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows even as he pauses awkwardly in place.

The camera pans back to show the reaction of the girl, who is pink-cheeked and smiling, almond eyes crinkled in mirth. And looking like she’s trying very hard not to laugh, as CATastrophe Kid claps his hands and breaks out into the default Fortnite dance.

* * *

The next scene is of CATastrophe Kid dramatically bowing on-stage, the end of the opening theme of The Miraculous Tales fading to black on the large screen behind him.

The camera pans to a small audience, idly by the stage or sitting in the auditorium chairs, all clapping for the blonde.

The theme song ends dramatically, as the screen cuts to black.

* * *

Three seconds later, a new clip plays.

“QUEENIE!” CATastrophe Kid hollers, running down a hallway. The cameraman runs after him, the camera shaking, and very hard to see what was happening.

CATastrophe Kid—plus the cameraman—leave the school through the glass exit doors. Not too far away from the entrance, a blonde girl, her hair up in a ponytail, pauses. A graphic of Queen Bee appears on the right of the screen.

The girl half-turns towards them, looking confused and somewhat suspicious.

“What—”

“Sis! I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you! Oh my God!” CATastrophe Kid exclaims, jogging up to the girl.

“What are you _talking_ about?” she asks, sounding incredibly exasperated, hands on her hips. “Adri—”

“It’s me!” he starts, cutting her off. “Your brother, Chat Noir!” he crows, taking her hands and forcing her into a clumsy dance.

“Let _go_ , Ad—”

“I FINALLY FOUND YOU, MY DEAR SISTER—”

“I swear to GOD, IF YOU DON’T STOP IT WITH YOUR NERD SHIT,” the blonde girl shrieks, breaking herself out of the impromptu dance while CATastrophe Kid laughed. She stomps away in a huff, CATastrophe Kid stretching his hand out towards her dramatically.

“NOOO, DON’T GO,” he wails, sputtering through his laughter. “QUEEN BEE. SIS. DON’T—DON’T L-LEAVE ME! HAHAHA.”

The end of the Miraculous Tales theme song plays as a stinger, before the video finally ends for real.

* * *


End file.
